Checkmate
by hamxcheese
Summary: Kurt Hummel was happy. He was in New York with a budding fashion career and a boyfriend that he plans to spend his life with. But it seems that his story is just beginning when he saw those green eyes again. AU after Season 3. Prequel to Spencer. Please read and review!
1. Kingside

**Title:** Checkmate  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 943  
**Rating: **T  
**Setting:** AU after Season 3  
**Summary:** Kurt Hummel was happy. He was in New York with a budding fashion career and a boyfriend that he plans to spend his life with. But it seems that his story is just beginning when he saw those green eyes again.  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Glee or any of its characters.

**Authors' Notes: **Hey guys! Hamxcheese has been planning this for a while now. Checkmate is a prequel to **Spencer**, a drabble story that focuses on Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe's son. Please check it out if you have not read it yet! The story follows Kurt Hummel after his graduation- his new life in New York, his school life in Parsons, and of course his two-year relationship with Blaine Anderson.

Feel free to follow us on tumblr! We're still under the name 'hamxcheese' there! :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Kingside, _The side of the board where the kings are at the start of the game._

* * *

Congratulations, **Kurt Hummel**! It is my pleasure to inform you that the Committee on Admissions of **Parsons: The New School of Design** has favorably considered your application to pursue prerequisites for the **Bachelor of Fine Arts in Fashion Design**.

We hope to see you this coming fall!

* * *

Exams were piling up and he was sure that he was going to fail every single one of his tests. Sure, he loved designing clothes but he did not see the need to memorize every single detail in the history of designs or how clothes can be patterned after BLAH BLAH BLAH.

History has never been his strong suit.

He wanted to be a Broadway star- he had so many plans. His father repeatedly whispered that he will be alright but it certainly did not make him feel any better. He had been upset for far too long and for the whole summer, he had focused his time in trying to learn different things about fashion. Do not get him wrong though, Kurt Hummel had sent his application to **Parsons: The New School for Design **when he sent in his application to NYADA but the thing was, his application to Parsons was just supposed to be a joke- a back-up plan that would never be realized. He was looking forward to exploring the world of Broadway more, knowing that he would accepted there and part of him wanted to show the world that he was versatile enough to take on male roles instead of the effeminate ones that were handed to him on a silver platter.

Fashion was just supposed to be a hobby- a lifestyle to be perfectly honest. But Kurt never saw fashion as an opportunity for him to earn or to grow more as a person. He loved Vogue and he loved making his own clothes but that was because he wanted to be seen as a fashion icon. The School of Fashion at Parsons had one of the best programs in fashion in the whole world.

Drinking his third cup of coffee that afternoon, he twirled a pencil as he stopped sketching for his last class. He knew that even Rachel Berry was having a hard time in NYADA so it really did mean that university life was much harder than what was seen on TV. For a brief moment, he appreciated that he was not accepted in the New York's Academy of the Dramatic Arts. He was enjoying Parsons a lot! People were far more creative and accepting. Students of NYADA looked at each other as competitors at everything. Rachel even commented on how everyone was better than her. People at Parsons; however, allowed relationships to grow. True, people would criticize each other when they found that a design is tacky or out of season but after class, they would huddle together and bod over coffee and the latest issue of Vogue. Yes, he was far more suited for Parsons.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel? I'd recognize that hippopotamus head brooch anywhere!"

He knew that voice- the tone, tempo, and pitch of that blond. "Ch-Chandler?" he said, his voice cracking at the sight of the person that almost ended his two year relationship.

"I knew it was you! I just knew it! I called you the moment my plane touched down but none of my calls went through. But I knew that the amazing Kurt Hummel would eventually end up in the city that never sleeps. I guess it's fate that brought us together. It's nice to see you again."

He was sure that Chandler managed to say that in one breath. He swore that this man could ramble more than his boyfriend.

"You're always a breath of fresh air. I'm guessing that you got into the Musical Theatre Program in NYU?"

"Ah yes! It's wonderful there. I even snagged a hot Pre-law student on my first day! We're not together though. At least, not yet."

Kurt chuckled. Trust Chandler to find a 'boy toy' immediately. After all, Chandler was flirt and he was almost as bad as- Oh! He was still talking.

"I mean, we've been to THREE coffee dates in the past two weeks! Not to mention the times that we spent lunch together. Well, we weren't really talking or anything but we **did** sit on the same table!"

Kurt smiled. With any luck, Chandler and his mystery man might end up together. After all, his relationship with Blaine started out with not-date coffee dates. He smiled fondly at the idea of his boyfriend. He missed having Blaine around but he kept on telling himself that they could get through this. They were _KurtandBlaine_ after all.

"So what does this guy look like?"

"He has THE most amazing emerald green eyes and a charming smile! I mean, I was never one for freckles but he makes freckles look wonderful. I wouldn't mind introducing him to you. I'm supposed to meet him here actually."

Chandler excused himself to get him and his 'date' some coffee. A non-fat vanilla latte for Chandler and a caramel macchiato with a shot of... Courvoisier? Only one person (at least, from the list of people he knew) drank his coffee like that. Well, this was New York and there were more than a million people in this city. There was no way that it would be-

"Well if it isn't the head of the Puerto Rican float. I didn't notice you without your gorgeous boyfriend by your side. How is Blaine Anderson?"

"Sebastian."

* * *

**AN2:** Should we continue or should we not? Please review/follow/favorite! Thank you!


	2. The Quiet Move

**Title:** Checkmate  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 758  
**Rating: **T  
**Setting:** AU after Season 3  
**Summary:** Kurt Hummel was happy. He was in New York with a budding fashion career and a boyfriend that he plans to spend his life with. But it seems that his story is just beginning when he saw those green eyes again.  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Glee or any of its characters.

**Authors' Notes:** Sorry for the long wait guys! We wanted to make sure that everything is polished before we post this chapter. We would like to also take this opportunity to thank all of you guys for the support that you're giving us. We promise to do our best! Feel free to check out **Spencer**, a story about Kurt and Sebastian's kid and family. You can check our profile for the Tumblr account! :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Quiet Move,___ A move which does not attack or capture an enemy piece._

* * *

Maybe it was the sight of seeing someone from the not so distant past or maybe it was the fact that Sebastian Smythe was acting irritating but something caused Kurt's mood to turn from happy to sullen. Ah yes, this was the supposed green-eyed hottie that grabbed Chandler's attention. For a split second, Kurt wondered if it was truly possible for someone to like Sebastian when his "type" was supposedly Kurt. The designer thought that he was NOTHING like this stupid meerkat but if Chandler's list of guys that I want to "date" included both him and Sebastian, he must be similar to this stupid blond somehow… Or maybe it was just because they were both gay. Kurt really did not know Chandler that well but the boy had good taste in fashion and that might translate to good taste in men.

"Why are you so silent, princess? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were checking me out."

Sebastian winked, causing Chandler to let out a chuckle. "I didn't know that you two knew each other. Where have you been hiding him?"

Kurt's resolve faltered as he gripped harder on his coffee cup. "We're not exactly… friends." Sebastian could only shrug in response. With the way that Sebastian was looking at him, he was sure that he wanted to disappear. To say that he was emotionally exhausted was such an understatement. Kurt really did not need to banter with Sebastian now.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, eying the way Kurt was gripping his coffee cup. Sebastian was many things but he was not insensitive. He may not love hanging around Kurt but he is quite the adversary.

"Oh no! I forgot that I have to prepare something for Music Theory class tomorrow! Walk me back to the dorms, Sebastian?"

"No thank you. I think I'd rather stay here."

Chandler's mood visibly fell as he looked at Sebastian, almost begging him. He was obviously smitten but Sebastian looked as if he wanted to be nowhere near him. Kurt's gaze shifted from one blond to another. He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He didn't even want to be in this mess! He was minding his own business- just sketching in peace- when they decided to stay in his table.

"Man, I didn't think he'd leave! I swear, that guy can't take a hint."

"Well, that's one thing that you both have in common."

Ah yes, there was the signature Smythe smirk. Kurt could only tilt his head in amusement. Getting the last say in a conversation with this guy was next to impossible but Kurt enjoyed those moments when he made the stupid meerkat shut up. He knew that insults were bound to come out of his mouth- it was just a matter of how long his lag would last.

"It's weird not seeing you with Berry. Shouldn't you be wailing out Broadway songs and how much you love New York?"

"I didn't get in."

"What?"

"I didn't get in NYADA."

Sebastian's face hardened as he looked at Kurt, looking for traces of deception. Finding none, a frown appeared on his lips. He had heard of the countertenor's audition and he was certain that Blaine was talking about it nonstop on his twitter account. He saw Kurt's performance during Regionals too and he was sure that he was one of the best singers that day. He was sure that with a unique range like his, he was a shoe in for NYADA.

Snatching Kurt's almost empty coffee cup, he stood up, saying nothing else. Kurt's eyes widened, swearing that the cup was still a quarter full. He was about to throw a fit when he saw another paper cup in front of him.

"Drink," Sebastian said simply.

He raised an eyebrow but took a sip anyway, "This is not my coffee order."

"I know. Like I would be caught buying a non-fat mocha."

"But this is hot chocolate."

"With cinnamon," Sebastian added.

"And it's full cream."

"I know," he said, offering Kurt a tentative smile. The countertenor smiled to himself, drinking his hot chocolate silently. He was thankful that Sebastian did not say that he was sorry that Kurt didn't get in or that he should have. For once, Sebastian's reaction was the best one that he received ever since he received that letter.

The former Warblers reveled in each other's presence.

* * *

**Feel free to review/favorite/follow! Thank you! :D**


	3. First Move Advantage

**Title:** Checkmate  
**Author:** hamxcheese  
**Word Count:** 1639  
**Rating: **T  
**Setting:** AU after Season 3  
**Summary:** Kurt Hummel was happy. He was in New York with a budding fashion career and a boyfriend that he plans to spend his life with. But it seems that his story is just beginning when he saw those green eyes again.  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Glee or any of its characters.

**Authors' Notes:** We are terribly sorry for the wait! :( But finally! Here's Chapter 3 of Checkmate! We hope that you guys enjoy it! Also, add in your reviews your ideas for Checkmate! We have a general idea for the plot line but we're also open to suggestions. :)

Follow **hamxcheese** on tumblr! :) You can also track: **fic: checkmate**!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: First move advantage, _the slight (by most accounts) advantage that White has by virtue of moving first._

* * *

Meeting with Sebastian after that became more frequent- too frequent to be considered as mere coincidence. Most of the time, they don't even talk to each other. Eventually, Sebastian would berate him about drinking too much coffee, which would make Kurt tell him that not every cup of coffee needed Courvoisier. When Kurt teased him about smelling like cheap perfume, the blond would counter that Kurt smells like Ralph Lauren's Rain- a female fragrance. Needless to say, banters between the two of them soon became less mean without them knowing it.

Both were quick to realize that they were falling into a pattern where they would meet up in "their" coffee shop and one would always be there with the two signature drinks that even the barista remembered due to their frequent visits. Kurt would usually have a sketch book with him along with some cloth swatches, or a magazine. Sebastian would bring a book- a think one with little words- and a yellow highlighter.

'Want a refill?' is the most used sentence between them. They wouldn't talk, save for a quick banter or two while schoolwork was still pending. But like clockwork, they would finish at the same time and then they would end up talking about their day- about the girl that Kurt could swear was colorblind because she matched turquoise with bring lemon; about a bunch of tourists that dared to ask Sebastian to take their family picture; or, about that walking Christmas Tree in the middle of Grand Central station.

Coffee meet-ups would usually lead to Deli dinners during Fridays. It was usually a day for them to binge on pasta or burger and two milkshakes. It was a routine that both were comfortable with and because the two were so different- 'Not so different,' Sebastian countered in his head- they could talk for hours on end. Sebastian could even say that they were friends. Yes, after the Breaking Dawn Part 2 premiere that he just 'had to watch' with Porcelain, they were definitely close enough to be seen as friends.

Sebastian never knew that he could ever see someone as his friend, let alone Kurt, but he was good company… Especially on lazy December afternoons.

"While I understand that snow is everywhere, those oversized ponchos should NOT be seen outside anyone's apartment."

"I'm pretty sure that I saw you one last week, Hummel."

"That was NOT a poncho! It was a-"

The opening lines of Teenage Dream echoed in the coffee shop. "Hey honey. Glee club's out early today," Kurt said, throwing what was left of the biscotti that they split a while ago.

Sebastian simply laughed heartily in response as he mocked the young designer.

"Miss you too," Kurt whispered, trying his best not to let Sebastian hear him.

But as luck would have it, Sebastian heard him still. "God, I'm about to puke from all the mush crap that I hear from you."

Kurt could only glare in response. "No, no. I'm not busy. It's just Sebastian being stupid again."

Sebastian smiled at that. Yes, they were definitely friends.

* * *

Blaine got a rundown of what happened to Kurt for the brunet was afraid that this not so friendly friendship with Sebastian might be misconstrued as something more than it was. The dapper tenor was just elated that Kurt found someone to hang out with and to be honest, Blaine was just happy that some sexy New Yorker isn't stealing his beloved anytime soon.

To be honest, he was not sure that he was that comfortable with Sebastian and Kurt being friends. Sebastian's idea of a good time normally included trips to bars or male strip clubs or even both in the same night. Blaine got too many messages and invitations to think otherwise and he seriously cannot have Kurt be corrupted by someone like that. Alright, maybe he has some twisted view on what his boyfriend should and should not do but that certainly did not make him a bad boyfriend- not at all. He just was concerned that Sebastian might push Kurt to do something that he would regret. Blaine also hated being powerless in any type of situation. He loved control and craved for it so much that he could not stand the thought that he was probably pushed out of Kurt's life more than they both know it.

"So, Sebastian actually had the audacity to ask me if I wanted Ugg boots this Christmas. While I understand that it is Winter, I believe that those Ugg boots should be burned until Santa Claus is packing up all his presents."

Blaine had to admit, he was feeling a little bit jealous of Sebastian, and especially since Kurt would usually tell him that Sebastian told such a crappy joke that he couldn't help but burst out in laughter in the middle of the coffee shop just because it was that crappy. In other words, Sebastian was usually the main guy in Kurt's stories nowadays, next to that homophobic asshole that teaches one of his general education classes. Needless to say, Blaine could see the effect of the age difference in their relationship once more. He knew that Kurt was growing and they were probably parting ways somewhat without them knowing it but he just could not give up on their relationship. No, he had to make it work somehow.

"But didn't you say that those hideous boots saved your life once?"

"Yeah, when Finn forced me to go sledding last Christmas. Blaine, you can't possibly believe that those boots were made for everyday wear, right?"

The tenor looked at the laptop as he practically stared at his boyfriend through Skype. It was fun really, trying to keep up their relationship but Blaine missed really _seeing_ his boyfriend. He missed his touches, his kisses, and okay, as a teenager, he missed the times that they would mess around in his room. Blaine ducked his head before replying with a sheepish smile, "I miss you Kurt."

Kurt's jaw dropped before blushing and looking away, "I-I miss you too."

"Listen, I managed to convince my parents to let me borrow the car this weekend."

Kurt's lips slowly curled in a small smile, "Really now?"

"Really. And as long as I finish my homework, I'll be free this weekend."

"Are you saying-"

"I'm going to New York this Saturday!"

Kurt squealed, letting out soft chuckles as he stared at his boyfriend through his web cam. "I can't wait to see you, Blaine. I miss you so much."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Sebastian Smythe despised Blaine Anderson.

To be honest, he really, _honestly_, did like Blaine during his senior year. Blaine was just so innocent and was just begging to be corrupted. Blaine was not really a challenge and Sebastian was sure that if his _boyfriend_ was not there that day in Lima Bean, Blaine would probably have agreed to hooking up- sooner or later.

But after the whole Karofsky incident, Sebastian tried his best to change. He tried his best to be _nicer_ and to be _kinder_ to people. Maybe, that was the reason why Sebastian liked hanging out with Kurt a lot. He did not have to hold back his snarky comments. He did not have to act as if he liked something he did not. He did not have to be 'socially acceptable' around Kurt. Because for once, he was not Sebastian Smythe, the only child that would someday become the head of the best law firm in New York. He was not Sebastian Smythe, the son of one of the best designers in Paris. No, he was just Sebastian, the dude with the gigantic horse teeth and obnoxious CW hair. Kurt brought out the real Sebastian and to be honest, Sebastian would like to think that he brought out the real Kurt too.

For the weekend that _Blaine Anderson_ was in New York, Kurt did not seem like himself. At least, not to Sebastian. Kurt seemed more relaxed- almost domesticated really. Kurt did not snap his fingers whenever the wait staff took too long. He did not complain about how his professor said that his designs were garbage. Hell, he did not even bat an eyelash when Sebastian yelled out 'PURPLE ELEPHANTS' in the middle of Times Square. In fact, Kurt even scolded at him for being too rowdy. Sebastian thought that purple elephants were their thing but he guessed that Blaine would never understand the importance of purple and why elephants should not be purple in the first place. Maybe that's the reason why Kurt pretended not to know either.

Kurt around Blaine was Blaine's Kurt. He was this prissy ice queen with a holier-than-thou attitude. Kurt would have this stupid dopey smile on his lips all the time and he looked at Blaine as if he hung the moon and the stars.

Simply put, _Kurt was in love._

And it pissed Sebastian more than he led on. It pissed him that _his_ Kurt was pushed away by this love struck teenager, who loved holding his boyfriend's hand or who loved doing all those silly touristy things that he swore never to do.

He missed _his friend_.

Sebastian Smythe despised Blaine Anderson. Because as long as Blaine Anderson was there, he was always first on Kurt's list. Kurt would always accommodate Blaine first. Kurt would _always _run to Blaine first.

Because Kurt belonged to Blaine.

Because Sebastian was _only_ his friend.

* * *

**Feel free to review/favorite/follow! Thank you! :D**


	4. Brilliancy

**Title:** Checkmate

**Author:** hamxcheese

**Word Count:** 1,372

**Rating: **T

**Setting:** AU after Season 3

**Summary:** Kurt Hummel was happy. He was in New York with a budding fashion career and a boyfriend that he plans to spend his life with. But it seems that his story is just beginning when he saw those green eyes again.  
Disclaimer: We do not own Glee or any of its characters.

**Authors' Notes:** Hey guys~! Sorry that we have not updated this story in a while. We tried our best to update this story but school just got in the way. We are sincerely sorry and we hope that some are still interested in hearing what happens next.

We posted a new chapter for Spencer last week. Please check that out as well.

Also, the internship program discussed in this chapter is patterned after a similar program that we have in our school. We did not pattern this after any of Parsons existing internship programs, if any exists.

Feel free to follow us on tumblr! We're still under the name '**hamxcheese**' there! :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Brilliancy, _A spectacular and beautiful game of chess, generally featuring sacrificial attacks and unexpected moves. _

* * *

Kurt Hummel never knew that one slip of paper could change his life forever.

He also did not know that one slip of paper could make him so happy and sad at the same time.

Kurt Hummel was sure that he was going crazy.

The brunet was in shock, his hand shaking as he held the cup of coffee against his lips. Sebastian looked at Kurt with his eyebrow raised, wondering just what got his friend so worked up. The paper came from the committee in charge of the internship programs at Parsons.

The internship program was simple. Students who had finished at least a year was eligible for the program. They had to send in samples of their works and an essay that would describe just why they should be the one chosen for the program. Out of the thousands that applied, only forty students were given the opportunity of an interview with the person in charge. Out of the forty students that were interviewed, ten students were allowed to work as interns for the world's most renowned designers. The designers ranged from John Galliano to Marc Jacobs to Vera Wang, which also meant that the internships were not just limited to the United States of America.

"Kurt, you've been staring at that piece of paper for five minutes now. It's either they used really tough word or you're in shock."

"But I…"

"You didn't get in, did you? Maybe I should order some gingerbread now before they run out. You love breaking off the head of the gingerbread man when you're this upset."

"No, no. I don't need gingerbre-"

"That's what you say every Thursday after Professor Homophobe's class but you eat my gingerbread when you think that I'm not looking."

"I got in."

"But really, I am paying attention 'cause you know how- W-What?"

"I got in. I'm going to Paris."

Sebastian had been practicing just what to say to Kurt just in case that Kurt did not qualify for the program, considering that Kurt had just finished his first year at Parson's. Sebastian was certain that Kurt was going to be crushed when the letter arrived. It was not because Kurt was not good at what he does but Kurt was inexperienced. One thing that Kurt had that others did not was a vision. He had the raw talent and that was probably the reason why he was picked. But Sebastian certainly did not consider the possibility that Kurt would actually get in.

"I take it that Ms. Harper's recommendation actually helped you get in?"

"I would suppose. She did say that the suit I designed was genius but I just thought she said that about everyone."

"That's great. Awesome. Yeah. Why aren't you jumping in joy?"

"I'm starting next semester."

"Oh. Is it because you don't have time to shop for your first day? 'Cause there ARE boutiques in Paris."

"It's not that."

"Then, what is it?"

"Blaine got in NYADA and he's starting next semester. Next semester, I'll be gone. Again."

* * *

Kurt felt like he was going to die. He wished he could just ignore the look on Blaine's face. His boyfriend- his handsome, amazing boyfriend- looked at him with pain written all over his face. Blaine was silent, parting his lips once in a while to say something but no words came out. Kurt looked away from his laptop, biting his lower lip.

"Please say something."

"How long will you be gone?"

"The whole semester. It's up to the mentor if she wants me to stay for a longer period of time."

More silence. Kurt did not like the tension in the air. But truthfully, he did not know what to say either. He knew that he was being selfish and maybe he should just forgo this internship. He was sure that there would be other _local_ internships that he could vie for.

"I could just turn it down."

"Hey, hey. No. If you turn that internship down, you would not be the man that I fell in love with."

Kurt looked up. Blaine was crying as he tried his best to smile. It was not until then did Kurt notice that he was crying too. They stared at each other for a couple more minutes.

"I know how hard you worked for this, Kurt. And I know you're going to rock it in Paris."

"You're my first love, Blaine."

"You're mine too."

"But I can't… I don't want to ask you to wait for me again."

It would be cruel for Kurt to ask him to wait again. Blaine should be allowed to find someone who was there for him- someone who would hold his hand or kiss him or hug him. Long distance relationships took a lot of work and Kurt was willing to work for it but he did not want to pull Blaine down.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too."

"And who knows? Maybe… When you come back… We can give us another try."

"Blaine, I don't-"

"This is not me waiting around for you, Kurt. If you want me to date around, I'll date around. But I think that we're meant to be with each other… I know we'll find each other in the end. Like Noah and Allie, right?"

Kurt smiled, "As long as I can play Rachel McAdams."

* * *

"So yeah, we both agreed to break things off for a while. We both know that the long distance thing was just hurting us and we just didn't want to hurt each other anymore. I mean, we're still friends…"

Kurt sighed as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. He was stronger than this. Even if his relationship with Blaine did not work out, he still had his life ahead of him. He made all these plans and- Kurt stopped his train of thought, frowning. All the plans that he made had BLAINE ANDERSON attached to them. From their wedding song to retirement plans, Blaine had always been there. And now, none of those plans would materialize now that they broke up.

"Do you want me to come over?" Sebastian's voice was raspy through the phone, "I could… Bring some Earl Grey Tea-flavored ice cream and the entire Star Wars series."

Kurt's lips twitched in a small smile, "I'm alright, Sebastian. Really. I just wanted to tell you just in case you wanted to pursue Blaine again."

A laugh. "I do not want your sloppy seconds, Porcelain."

"Can you look out for him though? I mean, Tina's also going to New York as far as I know but I think it would be better if he already knew someone from New York."

"Say no more. I'll be his tour guide in your place." Sebastian grunted a bit, "Can you open up though? It's really hard to juggle a box set and a gallon of ice cream while talking on the phone with you."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at that, walking up to the door and to his surprise, Sebastian was standing there, his clothes drenched. "Well, the ice cream has melted and I'm pretty sure that I'm getting a fever tomorrow but that's what I get for being best friends with the neurotic Kurt Hummel."

"I didn't ask you to come. I told you I'm okay."

"Yeah, but the moment you messaged me to cancel our coffee meeting, I knew something was wrong. So I took the train here."

Kurt was astounded as he let Sebastian in, grabbing a towel and handed it over to the blond. "Thank you. For being here."

"If I didn't come, you would spend the night with the Notebook or Moulin Rouge on repeat. So I suggest that we watch the entire Star Wars series to take your mind off of Blanderson."

"Again?"

"I wasn't the one who was asking my friend to shut up 'cause Han Solo was talking."

Sebastian then moved to the DVD player, placing Episode 4 on first. He sat on the couch as Kurt held the ice cream and two spoons.

"So, who's your mentor in Paris?"

"Ssh. It's starting."

"And I thought you didn't like Star Wars."

* * *

**AN2:** Loved it? Hated it? Just want to give us a cookie for giving an update? Please give us a review! :D


End file.
